


Confesion

by IscisCordelia



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IscisCordelia/pseuds/IscisCordelia
Summary: La doctora está enamorada de su condesa y parece que ellas son las unicas que no se dan cuenta.
Relationships: Dr. Saira Bellum/Countess Cleo (Carmen Sandiego)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Confesion

Era un día cualquiera en el centro de VILE, una impasible brisa acariciaba la isla helando a todo aquel que se atreviera a hacer acto de presencia. Y es que era muy temprano aún, el sol ni siquiera se atrevía a asomarse para brindar un poco de calor a la fría contextura de aquel cruel edificio y lo único visible eran las nubes que precedían el característico color gris del cielo.

Todos dormitaban, no había nadie presente y los pasillos de la academia se encontraban totalmente vacíos, estos eran eficazmente gobernados por el mutismo interminable que la falta de estudiantes conllevaba en aquellas abandonadas horas.

A la condesa Cleo realmente la embelesaba la sensación de sigilo que estos momentos eran capaces de otorgarle, después de todo eran su respiro de aquellos ajetreados días donde las únicas preocupaciones de todos los altos mandos de VILE, era saber como poder detener a Carmen Sandiego; les causó muchos problemas en presupuesto después de todo y la traición de Shadowsan no fue para menos. 

Fue de esta manera como la condesa implementó una nueva rutina a su vida diaria, una donde cada día a las cinco de la mañana se entregaba sin restricción alguna a la embriagante y cautivadora soledad. Si bien es sabida la poca resistencia que Cleo le posee al frio, esto no impidió que sus deseos de despejarse fuesen superiores a los resquicios que el clima dejaba sobre su tersa y hermosa piel.

Cierto día… la doctora Bellum se dirigía como de costumbre a su laboratorio, fue ahí cuando se topó con la hermosa y elegante condesa. Si bien Cleo no se percató de la presencia de la doctora, esta si que lo hizo, y quedo fascinada con la manera en que la bella silueta se abría paso decididamente en los corredores de la institución. Una mujer alta, con un porte poderoso y digno, sin dejar de lado la autoridad que emanaba con su sola presencia. Ahhh… su bella condesa, como no amarla cuando su actitud altiva la hacia quedar callada en encanto y sus bellos ojos característicos cual gemas se asomaban con brillantez para reprenderla cuando Bellum era capaz de sacarla de sus casillas. Era un hecho, Bellum la amaba, y todos estaban conscientes de ello, menos las dos partes implicadas…

Bellum dudó, avanzó y retrocedió, pero el impulso de compartir un espacio a solas con la dueña de su vida misma le ganó y le concedió el impulso final para que se animara a ir tras ella.

\- ¡Condesa Cleo! - Gritó la doctora. Ahora asustada de ser acusada de invadir el pequeño espacio privado de la condesa.

\- ¡Oh! Dra. Bellum ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas? - Pronunció con cierta sorpresa la condesa, después de todo no estaba acostumbrada a ver gente despierta a dicha hora. 

\- Bueno, me dirigía a mi laboratorio ahora, pero la vi a la distancia Y me pregunte si quería un poco de compañía… puedo entender que es su tiempo privado después de todo.

\- Hmmm, es cierto, no hay mayor gusto que pueda obtener sino es por las caminatas que doy a diario. – Declaró con cierta frialdad la Condesa. Bellum se quedó congelada presa del pánico durante un momento. – Sin embargo, usted es de mi agrado Dra. No podría negarme ante tal solicitud. Y después de todo… esto ya me estaba agobiando. – La doctora no pudo ocultar su expresión de alegría en cuanto Cleo menciono esto.

\- Si es así, ¿Me permite Condesa? – Bellum extendió el brazo y fue inmediatamente recibido por el de la condesa quien extendió el suyo de manera traingular, optando por la posición en la que un caballero le ofrece soporte a una dama. 

Una vez se encontraron fuera de la academia, caminaron por toda la orilla de la playa. Un silencio total las envolvía, Bellum era incapaz de adivinar lo que Cleo estaba pensando y eso la estaba matando.

\- Condesa, había estado planeando un ultimo robo, quizás le interese. Este se trata de una corona real y repleta de piedras preciosas.

\- ¿Es así? Creía que lo único en lo que te interesabas era en tecnorobos doctora.

-Bueno, es que quería salir un poco de lo convencional y pensé en ti y lo decaída que te he visto estos últimos días. 

\- Eso… me halaga, me hace sentir especial ¿Acaso soy especial para usted, doctora? 

\- Era innegable la cantidad de emociones que llegaron a Bellum de golpe, los nervios la invadieron, pero no quería negarle la verdad a su amada. – Le estaría mintiendo si mi respuesta fuera un no, querida condesa – Bellum se paro frente a Cleo y le ofreció una pequeña reverencia, muestra de su devoción hacia su persona.

\- No esperaba tal respuesta, siempre consigues hacer que me quede sin palabras pequeña.

\- Cleo, lo hago porque te amo.

Una pausa se abrió camino entre ambas, ninguna se atrevió a pronunciar palabra alguna. Si bien seguían caminando lado a lado, sin parar y sin que Cleo mostrara acción de quererse separar, ahora, a criterio de Bellum todo se había desmoronado. Todo lo que había mantenido oculto a lo largo de todo este tiempo se había arruinado y sabía que nada volvería a ser lo mismo ahora que su amada sabia la verdad de sus sentimientos.

\- Dra Bellum, agradezco mucho la compañía que me ha ofrecido hoy, nunca pensé que me la pasaría así de bien, pero debo de ser sincera con usted.

\- Creo que sé a lo que se refiere condesa, no se preocupe, lo entiendo. – Bellum estaba devastada, sabia el rechazo que venía y no podía cambiar nada, no podía siquiera retractarse. A pesar de todo el tiempo que quiso regresar, o del arrepentimiento que la había inundado, no estaba dispuesta a quererse ocultar. Daría la cara aun si eso significaba que su relación con Cleo nunca sería igual. – Solo déjame – Fue interrumpida de golpe.  
\- Sara, yo también te amo.

**Author's Note:**

> Soy nueva en esto, me gustaría recibir consejos de mejoras y solo digo que lo hice con mucho cariño porque es uno de mis shipps favoritos. <3


End file.
